


"Do you hear yourself right now?"

by Fandom_junky101



Series: Male Reader One Shots [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, bryce can rot, high school parties, i made this out of impulse but you can see it succeeded, male reader - Freeform, male reader and zach are bff goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Y/n L/n is known to be the nicest jock at Liberty High. That is until a specific someone crosses the line.orY/n beats the shit out of Bryce :)
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Reader
Series: Male Reader One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969381
Kudos: 4





	"Do you hear yourself right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y/S/N= Your sister’s name; F/n= Friend’s name, N/n= Nickname. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to quote some lines from 1x11 when Justin told Jessica that Bryce assaulted her and from 1x12 when Clay gets Bryce to confess on tape.

“Please Y/S/N, tell me who hurt you” Y/n pleads to his sister. She had come home last night covered in bruises, resembling large handprints. He hadn’t seen them until morning hit. He had walked into her room and she had forgotten to cover herself with a blanket when she woke up.

“I-I can’t Y/n. You’ll be so mad” her voice quivers.

“Y/S/N” he began, making her look up from her shaking hands. “Someone hurt you, my little sister. I have to know who. Please?” he asks, trying to remain calm as he holds onto her hands. 

“Y-You’re gonna be mad at h-him” she cries. Y/n’s entire demeanor changes.

“I know him?” he says, anger evident in his tone. She slowly nods, her grasp becoming tighter upon the larger hands holding hers. She thinks for a minute or so. “Take your time. It’s okay if we’re a little late. I’ll drive you today if you still want to go” he reassures, granting him a small smile. 

“Um, you remember the party I went to yesterday? With F/n and F/n?” she begins. He nods, waiting for her to continue. “They were drinking and I didn’t so I would be the designated driver. I thought everything would be okay ya know? Since Jess, Alex, Clay and Zach were there. B-But uh…”.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great,” he smiles, soothing her back.

“Bryce was there. He crashed the party with a few other guys from your team and um. I went to u-use the bathroom and B-Bryce h-he cornered me a-and” she sobs, not being able to finish. But that was all Y/n needed to know, considering Bryce’s history.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Y/n stands up with fury in his eyes.

“H-He hurt me N/n” she cries, grabbing at her hair. He sighs, realizing his outburst in front of her wouldn’t do her any good.

“Hey,” he says in a much softer voice. “This is not your fault in any way or form. You’re a survivor. Okay Y/S/N?” he sits back down, keeping eye contact with her. She nods in agreement but he knows it’s going to take her a lot of time to recover, with his help of course. 

“Thank you Y/n” she smiles, wrapping her arms around her big brother. They only had a year difference but he was very protective of her. Everyone knew how their relationship was and the guys knew she was off-limits. Or he thought.

He clears his throat as she pulls away. “Can I stay home today? I would ask mom or dad but they went away for the weekend” she asks, making him remember their parents’ plans for the weekend. The whole family was close and barely had problems. So, they were taking care of each other for the time being. They didn’t even want to think about how they would react to what happened to their youngest. 

“Yes, of course. Stay as long as you have to. I’ll be right back though” he stands up, kissing the top of her head. 

“Okay, N/n. Have a good day” she grins.

“Thank you. I’ll be back soon” he says, walking out and to his room. He quickly changes into jeans, a black Henley, Nikes, and his letterman jacket. He grabs his keys and bag and heads to his car. 

* * *

Y/n parks his car in the student parking lot and storms into the building. He’s greeted by friends and some jocks as he makes his way through the hall to the Infamous Bryce Walker. 

“Walker!” Y/n yells, making heads turn. Zach and Justin were talking with him but turned their heads to their fellow teammate and friend.

“L/n! How are we doing bud?” Bryce asks in an infuriating cheery tone. He doesn’t look up yet, putting some books in his locker as the other two realize Y/n’s facial expression. “Bryce” Zach nudges his shoulder, making him look up and to Y/n.

“What’s up Y/n? Why do you look like someone pissed in your cheerios?” he chuckles.

“Care to tell me what happened last night? At the party you crashed” Y/n states, balling up his fists, leaving Zach and Justin confused. He realizes they didn’t know, regarding their body language.

“Oh um” he chuckles. “We drank, danced around, I’m pretty sure I slept with someone” he smirks at the end. 

“You did not _sleep_ with someone! You raped my sister, you son of a bitch!” he yells, shoving him against the lockers. Justin and Zach look with wide eyes and surprise, well who would be surprised at this point.

“Bryce, what the fuck?” Justin says in awe.

“We slept together. You should ask her all about it. It was a night to remember” he says in a calm tone.

That set Y/n off. “You bastard. You raped her! I saw the bruises and she could barely talk to me but she did. She told me everything” he states, making the other two males close in on them just in case.

“Look. I know you’re angry, and you have every right to be after everything that’s happened, but-”

“Stop”

“Wh-”

“Shut the fuck up with your excuses. I can’t believe you Bryce” he says, beginning to walk away to go back home to his sister.

“Yeah, walk away like the bitch you are. Your sister was asking for it, wearing that short dress. She was practically begging me to fuck her” Bryce scoffs, making the hallway dissolve into absolute silence. 

Y/n turns around, enraged to the core. Before Bryce tries to get another smart ass sentence out, Y/n punches him extremely hard in the face, knocking him down. Zach, who was closest to him, jumps back in surprise as the two males are now on the floor. All Y/n knew at that moment was [ anger, disgust, and revenge. ](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-iEyUqleTUH8/Udb4U0MA8GI/AAAAAAAAA2I/h1AHaCYg-qo/s320/isaac+punching+ethan+fuckyeahcorahale.gif) He pounded Bryce’s face in, Bryce barely managing to get any hits in. 

The crowded hallway exclaims in chaos and shouts. Zach tries to grab Y/n away but is pushed away by him, causing Bryce to get a somewhat advantage. He punches Y/n in the ribs, winding him but he regains focus on his attack against the rapist underneath him.

“Fuck you! You.fucking.rapist” Y/n says with each punch. He goes to throw another one but is ripped off by Zach and their coach. 

“That’s enough Y/n!” Coach Kerba yells, grabbing Y/n by the biceps with the help from Zach.

“Dude calm down,” Zach and Justin say, but nothing helps.

Bryce is helped up from the floor by Monty and some jocks that Y/n never liked. Y/n is far from calming down but he stops squirming in Zach and Coach Kerba’s grasps. But, everyone knew if Bryce was in this chaos, it would never stay calm.

“She wanted me. Me. If that’s rape, then every girl at this school wants to be raped” Bryce scoffs, wiping at his bloodied nose with his Polo sleeve. Gasps were heard within the hallway after Bryce’s prideful declaration. 

Y/n saw red once those words left the vile teenager a few feet away. He tries to jump out of the arms restricting him, with yells of profound outrage.

“I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!” he yells, the loudness and violence within his words, surprising everyone around. “LET ME FUCKING GO! LET ME FUCKING GO! LET ME FUCKING GO!” he thrashes and hits Zach, trying to find a release.

“Stop,” Zach holds him, trying to walk with him and Coach Kerba. “I know Y/n, I know. Please calm down” he says to the fuming teen who was close to tears, overwhelmed, and angered.

Zach guides him to the locker room for a cool down and Coach escorts Bryce away from him. 

“H-He hurt my s-sister. And I l-let him” Y/n’s voice quivers as he feels his hands shake. “It’s my fucking fault! I should have been there Zach” he yells, letting the other distinctly see his hurt expression.

“Hey” Zach sits down next to him. “This is not your fault. This is all on Bryce. Okay? None of us knew he was gonna go there. If we did, then we would have had our guards up or took Y/S/N home” he reassures, placing a hand on Y/n’s shoulder.

Y/n huffs, putting his face in his hands. “I can’t believe this. The one time I don’t go to a stupid party, my sister gets…” he gulps, not being able to repeat it. “Z, h-how am I going to tell mom and dad I let this happen?” he looks up at his friend. 

“Listen N/n, you have to understand that this was not your fault. You stayed home once! Bryce took advantage of that. This is his fault. His. And, if Y/S/N is up for it, she’ll be the one to tell them. All you can do is support and comfort her like you’ve been doing” Zach says, soothing the back of his crying teammate.

“Y-You’re right”. He sniffles, wiping his tears. “Shit. Y/S/N. I told her I would be right back” he gets up, readjusting his jacket. 

“Do you want me to drive you?” Zach offers, standing up as well.

Y/n shakes his head. “Nah it’s okay, I don’t want you to have to leave your car here”.

“Not a problem Y/n”.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah man, let’s get you home” he replies, throwing his arm around Y/n as they walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> I put it as if the reader is almost to about Zach’s height, so it makes it easier to say that he had his arm around your shoulder.
> 
> I may or may not make a different version to this or a part 2. I'm still debating in this mess I call my brain.
> 
> I reread this but since its 4am, I wouldn't doubt grammatical errors, so bare with me :):


End file.
